robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
To the Stars
"To the Stars" is the thirty-sixth and final episode of Robotech: The Macross Saga. Summary Khyron and Azonia launch an all-out attack to destroy the SDF-1. When the smoke clears, Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes have finally come to the realization that they truly love one another, and that humanity's last, best hope resides in building a new flagship - the SDF-3 - and forging peace among the stars. Synopsis As they prepare a counterattack against the Zentraedi warlord, Admiral Gloval promotes Lisa Hayes to the rank of captain of the new SDF-2. Before she takes command, Lisa finally gathers the courage to tell Rick how she feels about him. In the midst of battle, Rick confronts his own feelings for both Lisa and Minmei. He discovers that it’s Lisa he loves after all. He leaves Minmei behind as he and Lisa race to their battle stations. On board the repaired SDF-1, Gloval makes a final desperate stand against Khyron the Destroyer. A crowd gathers and cheers as the battlefortress soars into the sky. The SDF-1 only has enough power for one shot. The blast cripples Khyron’s ship and the SDF-1, its power depleted, crashes on the planet’s surface, its fall cushioned by water. Khyron knows the fallen vessel can’t erect a defense barrier without power. In their lust for total annihilation, Khyron and Azonia lock their ship’s guidance system into a head-on collision with the helpless battlefortress. The impact destroys the SDF-1, the SDF-2, and Khyron as well. Rick finds Lisa after the crash. At the last minute, Gloval had managed to shove her into one of the ejection modules. She is the holocaust’s only survivor. Saddened by the loss of their friends and shipmates, they decide to build a new life for themselves and the people of Earth. Rick and Lisa plan to oversee construction of a new SDF-3 so that future generations can join them in their journey to the stars. Memorable quotes to be added Background information " " was based on the original Japanese episode of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross entitled "Yasashisa Sayonara" (Meaning "Goodbye, Tenderness" in English) that was aired 26 June, 1983 in Japan. Due to that being the last episode of Macross, there were many differences made to carry it over to the next series of Robotech. For example, many characters that died didn't die in the original, such as those serving on the bridge of the SDF-1. This was done to make a quicker transition to the Southern Cross series, which features a different cast. Also, the SDF-2 was introduced via dialogue but it was never seen on screen due to it not existing in the original Macross anime. Scenes referring to the SDF-2 were simply the SDF-1 being called something different. This is most evident when Khyron's Ship plows through the SDF-1 and explodes behind it with no other visible starships onscreen. Robotech Remastered additions/changes to be added Cast *Cam Clarke as Max Sterling *Tony Clay as Breetai * Lara Cody as Kim Young *Greg Finley as Henry Gloval *Rebecca Forstadt as Lynn Minmei *Alexandra Kenworthy as :*Azonia :*Sammie Porter *Ted Layman as Exedore *Wendee Lee as Vanessa Leeds *Melanie MacQueen as Lisa Hayes *Edie Mirman as Miriya Sterling *Iona Morris as Claudia Grant *Tony Oliver as Rick Hunter *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator *Greg Snegoff as Khyron *Dan Woren as Roy Fokker External links * * 36 36